


A Girl in Need Is a Friend Indeed

by Betz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betz/pseuds/Betz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Summer after Dumbledore died, Mundungus Fletcher hides out at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, unaware he'd have a bit of company for the evening.</p>
<p>If you like filthy, this fic will certainly fit the bill.  There is plenty of dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl in Need Is a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> **2015 HP-Crossgenfest fic:** #H5 http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/14306.html?thread=166114#t166114 by lumosed_quill “Over the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place.”  
>  **Author's Note:** lumosed_quill indicated nipple play, dirty talk, innocent!Ginny or slutty!Ginny, so I aimed to please. Hope this is wrong in all the right ways and hits the spot. Thank you to my beta, Lucy Malfoy, who also suggested the title.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

Old Dung could certainly count on someone in the Order to look out for him. After getting a quick Owl that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the old Order headquarters, was going to be stocked with comestibles, and he could get a hot bath and maybe a good night's rest in a proper bed, Mundungus Fletcher made his way there. He slunk in through a back entrance Sirius once told him about and got past the traps laid for Snape, as noted in the letter. 

Sure enough, he found the place stocked with plenty of food for several days and fresh linens in one of the bedrooms. Unfortunately, the liquor cabinet was as dry as the Sahara Desert, but he could forego drink for one night to stay in a place as posh as this.

Soaking in the bath that had taken on the color of the River Themes, as several layers of dirty and dead skin were finally scrubbed off, he heard the front door open and the wards go off, as well as Mrs. Black's habitual shrieking.

Not knowing who it was, Mundungus grabbed his wand and cast a charm to hide his clothes that were nearly dry in the bathroom cupboard and secreted himself in the drain, drying out the bathtub in the process so there was no proof anyone had been in there.

Sitting in the dank drain, he held his breath as the door creaked open.

There was a long stretch of silence before he heard Arthur Weasley call out, “No Molly, it was just your imagination. Everything is as we left it earlier today.”

Through the pipes that connected to the ones in the kitchen, he could hear Molly Weasley squawking on, the sound echoing like through a long tunnel. “I just don't feel safe leaving our baby here, unprotected, if Severus Snape could get in here as well.”

“It just for one night. You saw the wards that were put up to chase him away. Besides, we'll be back for her before lunch tomorrow. Considering how the Burrow isn't safe until Remus, Bill and I finish with the spells on the rebuilt house tonight, this is the best place to keep her safe,” Arthur insisted.

“You can stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I'm not a child. I can protect myself,” the youngest Weasley whinged.

Molly made some noises to contradict her while reminding her, “You're not old enough to Apparate anywhere yet, and while you're fast on a broom, I feel safe with you someplace while I'm away taking care of some things tonight.” Her words were punctuated with some bustling about in the kitchen, pots and pans being moved about. “There's plenty of food here for while we're gone, though we'll be back tomorrow. But just in case.”

“Mum, there's enough food here to last our entire family at least a week.”

“Well, it's doesn't hurt to be prepared,” Molly said cheerily.

Mundungus continued hiding out in the drain until he heard the far off sound of a door slamming followed by a long stretch of silence.

Now out of the drain, he finished drying off his clothes. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled, thinking himself quite dapper and not too bad looking with a bath and some clean clothes. Granted, he was short, bald, had crooked yellow teeth, and a mug that only a troll could love, but there were worse looking wizards out there, he convinced himself.

Creeping furtively down the staircase, he silently came to the threshold of the kitchen where the youngest member of the Weasley family, little Ginny, was busy making herself a sandwich.

“Care to make one for an old friend, too,” Mundungus said cavalierly as he leaned sideways against the door jamb, finally making his presence known.

Ginny screamed and spun around on the spot, brandishing her wand. Panting heavily, her eyes wide with fright, she lowered her wand upon recognizing the Order of the Phoenix member as he sauntered into the kitchen. “How the bloody hell did you get in here?” she asked, still trying to calm down.

“Old Dung can get in and out of anywhere. I'm resourceful. Besides, I was already 'ere when you lot showed up.” Looking about innocently, he asked, “Where's everyone else?” He knew Arthur and Molly had left, but he pretended not to know.

“They left, but they'll be back later. It's just us for now,” Ginny said a bit tersely. She turned her back to Mundungus as she went back to making her sandwich. “I'm not a house-elf. You can make your own sandwich, you know.”

Mundungus' eyes roved over Ginny Weasley's backside, appraising her curves that had rounded out nicely over the past year. “Yes, I can see you're certainly not a house-elf,” he said with a lilt that conveyed the leer in his eye.

Ginny snorted with haughty disdain.

As his eyes skimmed up the tight denim trousers that hugged Ginny's legs and bottom, he thought, _'Well, old enough to bleed, old enough to butcher.'_

Setting herself at the kitchen table, sandwich in hand, she said shortly, “Well, help yourself. There's plenty.”

Looking at her long coppery hair, creamy skin and her rack, Old Dung could see there was plenty to help himself to.

“Don't mind if I do.” Standing at the stove, he said, “Care for a cuppa tea, since I'm making myself one.”

With a bit more politeness in her voice, taken aback by his offer, she said, “Yes, thank you. That would be nice.”

Checking over his shoulder, Mundungus made sure Ginny's back was still turned to him and was busy eating her sandwich as he drew a couple vials from one of the many interior pockets of his coat as the kettle whistled. Adding quite a few drops of this and one of that, he was certain to bring this young chit's attitude more into line, and more to his liking.

_'Think you're better than Old Dung, are ye? We'll see what you think after a few sips of this.'_

“'Ere ye go, duckie.” He placed the cup of steaming tea in front of her. “Milk?”

“No, thank you,” Ginny declined politely.

“I think I'll get a bit for myself,” he said as he moved to the ice box. While he poured a bit into his tea, he heard Ginny set her tea mug down a bit heavily, the bottom scrapping against the wooden table top.

“Oh,” Ginny sighed, sounding not entirely well. 

“Something wrong, luv?” he asked a bit too innocently.

“What did you put in my tea?” she asked, knowing he had added something besides just plain old tea to her cup.

“Just a bit of old Veritaserum and a little aphrodisiac,” he confessed somewhat truthfully. Actually, it was a whole lot of aphrodisiac.

Ginny began panting heavily, putting her hand up to her forehead as if trying to clear her mind from the fog of lust descending upon her.

“How are you feeling?” Old Dung asked, a twinkle in his eye as he waited for her to speak truthfully.

“Horny,” she groaned reluctantly.

“Hmm, and does a young witch like you get horny much?” he asked, feeling very satisfied with his own cleverness as he moved into a chair next to her.

“Too often,” she sighed as her eyes slipped shut and her hands began stroking her own face and neck.

“And 'ave ye got a boyfriend to take care of you for when these horny moods hit ye?” he asked, wondering if he'd be having to look over his shoulder for some young wizard eventually.

“Not any more,” she said, her eyes popping open to fix Mundungus with a lustful glare. Her hand was trailing down her shirt now, stroking between the swells of her breasts. “Dean and I broke up. And Harry is reluctant to date me, having bigger issues to deal with right now, so I'm left with only myself to take care of these...” Ginny trailed off and her hand caressed one nipple through her shirt and brassiere, her eyes closing shut once more as she tipped her head back, until she finally finished her sentence with a plaintive sigh, “... urges.”

Mundungus licked his lips, anticipating the evening's feast. “So did this Dean ever take care of you properly when these urges hit ye when you were dating?”

Ginny's brow furrowed, a sign she was unwilling to tell, but Veritaserum compels people to tell the truth. “Not very well. While kissing is all fine for a while, it got kind of boring. So we moved on to other things, and he left me unsatisfied.” 

“And tell Old Dung how this boy didn't satisfy you,” he asked, feeling the cock in his trousers getting nice and hard as this prim young witch was now spilling her dirtiest secrets to him. His erection was certainly inspired by the fact that Ginny was now starting to unbutton her shirt slowly.

Ginny looked at Mundungus through lowered lashes as she confessed, “He tweaked my nipples too hard, like they were dials on a cooker.”

“A sweet young thing like you needs to be treated delicately, like a flower.” He sighed as Ginny parted her shirt and he saw her firm breasts shielded behind thin triangles of satin. Her nipples were protesting against the fabric already. “Delicately, like a fine instrument you should be plucked.”

Ginny groaned and shucked off her shirt, letting it drop to the floor before going back to stroking her own breasts, still clad in her brassiere in front of the older wizard. 

“I'm sure I could do a far better job than that clumsy boy. Would you like to let Old Dung give a try and play with those pert beauties,” he asked, knowing that if she wasn't under the influence of the aphrodisiac, she would have soundly slapped him. He was pleased when she rose and, after moving her half-forgotten sandwich and tea aside on the counter, set herself on the table right in front of him, willing to give it the old Hogwarts try.

“You couldn't do worse than Dean,” she admitted, as she reached behind her back and unclasped her brassiere. “Maybe you might make it feel good for once.”

Mundungus couldn't believe his luck. There she was with her tits staring right in his face. “I can't wait to devour these tasty little berries,” he said with great admiration as his hands gently skated up her rib cage and cupped her breasts, a calloused thumb gently stroking across her turgid peaks.

Ginny let a sigh escape her lips as she tipped her head back. “Yes, that feels good.”

Leaning forward, Mundungus took one rosy nipple into his mouth and went to work on it, using all the skill he had from years of experience. His tongue teased and flicked, circling her areola before his mouth engulfed her whole pink tip, suckling softly, his lips, tongue and teeth working in concert. His other hand was busy playing with her other nipple, teasing it to get it even harder.

“Oh, fucking hell, that feels good. Oh, bloody fucking hell yeah!” Ginny exclaimed earnestly. Silently in her head, she had to admit he had talent; His mouth felt like hot velvet that set her body ablaze. Her head fell forward, red hair softly caressing the top of Mundungus' bald pate. “Oh, just keep doing that!”

With a lecherous smile, he looked up at her face while his mouth was still working on her nipple. He pulled his mouth away just enough to say, “Like that, my little minx?”

Ginny sighed with exasperation, “Shut up and keep doing what you're doing, you dirty old wizard,” as she grabbed the back of his head and shoved it back between her breasts, wanting more of that electric connection that went from her breasts to between her legs that he made come alive and thrum with each flick and stroke of his talented mouth and hands.

Mundungus gave a throaty chuckle as he sucked on her nipple harder and heard her whimper with delight, her legs now starting to curl around him, her trainer clad feet stroking his hips.

“You like this, don't ye. Some dirty old wizard playing with a sweet young thing like you, doing those things to you you've always wanted done to ye right.” He stopped talking to give the other nipple the same attention as the first, which caused Ginny to throw her head back and shout more expletives at him, neither confirming nor denying his statement, or maybe she did, but he didn't catch it as he was busy concentrating on devouring those delectable rosebuds of hers.

Sitting back in his kitchen chair, he carefully plucked at her nipples, making Ginny mewl, her hands grasping desperately at his shoulders.

“Ah, my kitten, is that what you were hoping for when that boy titillated your lovely tits? Did Old Dung hold to his promise and make that good for ye?” he asked smugly, punctuating his question with the slight increase in pressure of his thumbs and forefingers on her nipples that made her gasp with delight.

“Oh, fuck yes,” she admitted with a sigh, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side, reveling in the wonderful talent of his hands and mouth on her breasts.

Ginny's hands slipped from his shoulders down to between her legs. She started stroking herself through her denim trousers, not caring if Mundungus was watching. In fact, she was hoping he would get the hint.

“Please suck my tits some more, please Mundungus. It feels so fucking incredible,” she begged.

A lopsided smile tugged at one corner of his mug. “You're a filthy little thing with a filthy little mouth. You talk awfully dirty for a nice little witch. Did your boyfriend ever talk dirty to ye while he played with these lovely bristols of yours, luv?”

“Yes,” she told him, “but not very well.”

“You like the dirty talk, don't ye, ye little harlot?” he asked.

“Yes, now suck my tits, dammit!” Ginny said with some exasperation.

Mundungus had her squirming right where he wanted her. “I'll suck those perky knockers of yours till I make milk come out of them, but I want you to first take these trousers off first. Then I'll continue.”

Ginny gave him a coy look of hesitation, but then her eyes shut tight as she felt the loss of stimulation of his tongue and hands on her body. Overcome with a desire to have her needs met, she agreed and climbed off the table. Once she kicked off her shoes and socks, she bent over to pull her trousers off.

Mundungus added, “Since you're busy doing that, pull your panties off and I'll make it worth your while.” His crooked smile was full of promise, and given how well he came through on his first promise was wasn't about to falter on this one either. When he saw her mulling it over in her mind, he added, “If it felt that good on those lovely little knockers of your, imagine what I could do to you where it really counts.”

Ginny shyly looked away as she slid her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. She glanced at Mundungus, who was wearing a smile to put a Cheshire cat to shame. Swallowing hard, she stipulated, “If I say stop, or I don't want to do something, you'll stop, right?”

“You have my word. Wizard's oath.” He proved his point by lifting up his wand and pointing to his heart where the tip glowed a pale blueish-white and the light spread throughout his chest. Once his wand was put away, he patted the table in front of him where he wanted to continue with the evening's meal.

Looking a bit skittish, Ginny delicately climbed back up on the table and parted her legs in front of Mundungus who stared at her with a glint in his eye as if he was staring at a Gringotts vault filled with gold. “Did this Dean want to take things too far?” he asked just before he latched his mouth back onto her nipple and his hands skated up her thighs, parting them a little wider.

“Yes, which is part of the reason why we fought so much,” she admitted a bit ruefully. She let out a shuddering sigh as his fingers brushed against her Mons.

Letting go of her nipple with his mouth, he sat back in order to watch as his fingers began to play with her sex, now knowing that the girl certainly was a natural redhead. “Like what?”

“I'm saving my virginity, for starters.” It was a bit of an ironic statement for her to make, considering she was spreading her legs wide for Mundungus.

“An honorable thing at that,” he conceded, wishing he'd have a chance to dip his wick into that sweet honey pot, but there were other things they could do to satisfy his needs, and hers.

“He also was too rough with his fingers down there. Also, I gave him blow jobs, but he wouldn't return the favor.” Ginny looked down at Mundungus, her eyes giving him permission to do what Dean had refused. She leaned back on the table, feeling the uneven planks of wood press against her back as she lifted her legs up and over the older wizard's shoulders.

Old Dung couldn't believe his luck. _'I'll have to remember adding Veritaserum and an aphrodisiac the next time I buy a drink for a witch who catches my fancy.'_

“Sweet mother of Merlin. You won't regret this my sweet little vixen,” he promised her.

Leaning forward in his chair, he spread her lips and spied the treasure, her little pearl embedded right at the top. He closed his eyes and softly licked her clit, followed by placing his mouth over it and then sucked very tenderly at it. Ginny's back arched and he heard her plead for more, which made him chuckle while his mouth continued working on her in earnest.

Ginny had never felt anything as good as what Mundungus was doing between her legs. His mouth started off with the most gentlest of touches, practically teasing her until he began increasing the pressure of his tongue. And when his fingers began stroking around her entrance, she spread her legs wider even.

“Finger fuck me, please. Make it feel good for once. I know you'll do it right,” she whimpered.

She let out a gasp as Mundungus slid a finger into her, her body bucking from the intrusion of his fat, stubby fingers. They may have been calloused hands, but they felt pretty fucking incredible to her.

Mundungus took a moment to enjoy the view of Ginny writhing on the table, begging for more, playing with her own nipples, explaining how good he was making her body feel at that moment.

“You're a sweet slag. Are you my little slag?” he asked, knowing a witch in the throes of passion would say nearly anything.

“Yes, I'm your slag, just so long as you keep eating me out, you fucking dirty old wizard,” she ground out in a mixture of pleasure and aggravation that he was talking instead of putting that mouth to better use.

“You want me to tongue fuck that juicy little virgin ginger cunt of yours? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Did Dean ever tongue fuck your quim, luv?” he asked, and was answered with a violent shake of Ginny's head. “Dean, the tosser, didn't know what he was missing.”

Mundungus placed his head back down between Ginny's legs and teased her entrance with his tongue, wanting her to talk herself into a frenzy of desperation.

“Oh, for fuck's sake, tongue fuck me already, I'm dying for it!”

Mundungus obliged and thrust his tongue into her cunt and began probing her.

“Oh, God, just like that! Bloody fucking hell, keep doing that, you bastard!” Ginny shouted as she snaked her hands down her stomach and grabbed his bald pate and shoved his face deeper into her pussy.

Chuckling, Mundungus pulled away, his lips and chin glistening with her juices. “Want more, do ye?”

“Yes,” Ginny said, her answer coming out more like a plea as her fingers played with herself in the absence of his fingers and mouth attending to her.

“I know a charm,” he said knowingly, a twinkle in his eye. “I can make my tongue longer and thicker. As long and thick as my cock. And technically, it would still keep your virginity intact, though I can tell you ride a broom quite a lot and there's no cherry to pop. Would you like it if Old Dung plundered you with a cock sized tongue?”

Ginny's mouth was hanging open in revelation of this offer, her eyes glazed over with an eager look. Nodding, she said huskily, “Do that, and if you make me cum, I'll give you a very appreciative blow job.”

“Has Dean ever made you cum, sweet thing?”

Ginny shook her head.

“Then better loosen those jaw muscles up to hold good on your promise.”

Mundungus pulled out his wand again and cast the charm. Sure enough, his tongue did lengthen and thicken to something very well endowed indeed.

Ginny could only look on in fascination, wondering if this was such a good idea and if it would hurt or feel so good, she's never go back to fucking her wand again.

Trailing his tongue up and down the entire length of her folds, he listened to her vocalizations until he knew she was primed and ready. Slipping the tip of his tongue in, he heard her gasp. He was humming himself, relishing the sweet nectar that was coming from inside of her. As he pushed his tongue in once more, this time a bit deeper, Ginny screamed, but it was a scream for more, so he thrust his tongue in entirely and felt Ginny's body shudder.

Old Dung tongue fucked her until Ginny's throat was sore from screaming. She writhed and bucked and begged for more as his tongue entered and withdrew. And with some swipes of his tongue, he pressed it upward to stroke her G-spot, which make her really thrash about on the kitchen table, he noted with smug satisfaction.

With a stubby finger on her clit rubbing away furiously with increasing speed and pressure, and his tongue shoved deep inside of her, tasting the tip of her cervix, Ginny came.

Ginny felt her insides clench and quiver while a white hot heat surged through her body. Though she had never been fucked, it was like being shagged with a prehensile cock. Never had she had an orgasm quite like this ever. Dean certainly never gave her one and this was far better than masturbating alone.

Mundungus sat there with his head between Ginny's legs, her cunt clenching and pulsing around his tongue when she came and he lapped up every drop he could.

As he pulled his tongue out and used his wand to return his tongue to normal size, he spied Ginny propping herself up on her elbows giving him the most elated and grateful of just-fucked smiles.

“Bloody amazing,” she sighed with all sincerity.

“Now that you've been taken care of, my delicious piece of cunny, maybe you could make good on your offer and take care of me now?” His face was still covered in her essence and he finally pulled out a dirty handkerchief to dab away at the messier parts. It wasn't a particularly clean handkerchief, as it was inside of one of the sealed pockets when he washed his coat.

Mundungus pushed his chair back and undid his trousers, still sitting in the kitchen chair. He pulled out his cock that was ready and waiting for her reciprocation.

Nude, Ginny got up off the table and knelt in front of him on the hard and chilled kitchen floor. She thought that maybe Mundungus was over doing the charm to have a tongue as large as his cock and exaggerated a bit, but to her surprise, it was just as large and thick as the one he stuck up her cunt not moments before.

Since he did make her cum quite gloriously, she felt honor bound to fulfill her promise. As her hand wrapped around his turgid length, she noticed how soft the skin was, and the veins that protruded along the stout length of it.

As she opened her mouth and licked the tip, Mundungus let out an appreciative groan. “Oh, that's it, dearie. You're getting the 'ang of it,” he encouraged her.

Ginny unhinged her jaw and took his length into her mouth as far as she could without choking on it.

He let out a strangled sigh of satisfaction before saying, “If you ever want me to tongue fuck that delicious twat of yours again, just ask. You taste like manna from heaven, my ambrosial little fanny.”

Still aroused as all hell, Ginny put her best effort into sucking Mundungus' large cock, giving it her best try as a reward for a job well done on her. She loved how large it was and its girth. She remembered how wide and thick his tongue was, and she squirmed wondering how this, being the same size but more rigid, would feel good inside of her cunt if she rode it. If Ginny didn't have any more opportunities to come across Mundungus in an ideal situation as she currently found herself in, she wondered if maybe a petrified Flobberworm might work in a pinch. They were about ten inches long, a bit longer and certainly wider than Mundungus, and ribbed to boot.

“Oh, you're a good little cocksucker. Dean didn't know what he was appreciating, not returning the favor when you can suck the varnish off a broom handle,” he praised her earnestly.

She trailed her tongue down the underside of Mundungus' cock and up again, to swirl her tongue around the head before taking him all the way back into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down at a faster pace, lightly caressing his hairy sac that tickled her chin each time she took him fully into her mouth and pressed her nose against his wiry curls.

“Fuck me, but what I wouldn't do to keep you happy for you to do this for me regularly,” he groaned lazily.

Ginny slowed down and rested the tip of his cock on her lower lip as she looked up at him through her lashed, her eyes looking so innocent and blue as she batted them. “There is one more favor I could think of.”

“And what's that, my darling little cock-sucking whore.”

She lowered her eyes as her tongue delicately flicked across the tip of his cock, enjoying the sweet taste of precum leaking out. “While I won't let you stick this magnificent piece of meat into my vagina, there is one place I think I'd like you to put it. Especially since I've never tried it before.” She smiled at him devilishly to get her point across exactly where she wanted him to shove that sausage in her. She knew he was game for his cock twitched with anticipation against her lips.

“You dirty monkey! You want a bit 'o back door action?” he asked in wonderment, wondering if this truly was his luckiest day.

Ginny nodded slowly as she slowly slid her mouth back down his length, taking him all the way to the back of her throat. When she pulled her mouth off his cock again, she whispered, “I wanted to try with Dean, but he said that was sick. He didn't understand why I would let him stick it there, but I wouldn't let him put it in my vagina,” she confessed, blushing a bit.

Mundungus reached forward and lovingly stroked the hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with a tender hand. “I'll be real gentle with you, luv, until you beg me to bang you harder than a knocker on a front door.”

Ginny got up off her knees and bent forward over the kitchen table, resting her upper body upon her forearm braced on the table.

Looking back over her shoulder, she reminded him, “Remember, you promised, not in that other place.”

“Wand oath, remember, chickadee? I promised ye. Don't want to go off killing myself, as I certainly know the difference between those two holes.”

Mundungus looked about for a bit of lubrication. His eyes lit up when he spied a butter dish on the counter.

After taking a few finger fulls of butter, he lubed the length of his cock up before he started applying the butter to her anus. Ginny arched her back in invitation to his fingers pressing gently against her puckered tightness. He began spreading butter around her rim and just inside, as she cooed sweetly that it felt good.

“You are a tight young thing. Don't want to rip you apart, so I'll go slow,” he promised as he pressed the head of his cock up against her sphincter.

Ginny felt him pressing up against there and breathed, trying to relax.

“That's it, my lovely. Just wait till my bellend rings your bells. I'll go balls deep and have my ball-bag slapping your minge," he growled, hoping he could get her loosened up.

Ginny felt herself being spread wide and it was a bit uncomfortable until he got the head in and she pushed back against him feeling quite fully stuffed with his cock in her arse, and enjoying it.

“Oh yes, I'm your dirty monkey. Now fuck me so when I'm sitting down for the next week, I can feel your phantom cock inside of me violating me three ways to Sunday, you pervert,” she exclaimed as she began rocking faster, relishing the feeling of being filled.

“Ye slag. You like the idea of some old wizard popping your arse cherry, don't ye,” he grunted as he began thrusting more earnestly into her, not caring any longer if he was too big for her first time, since she was pushing back against him quite enthusiastically.

“Yes, fuck my arse and fill it with your spunk, you greasy codger!”

Ginny was discovering that she loved a good arse fucking as much as she loved Mundungus' big, fat tongue up her cunt. 

“I resent that, I just took a bath before I came down here to fuck you senseless, you promiscuous broom fucking slapper,” he shouted back at her as he was now pounding into her quite ferociously. The legs of the kitchen table were making loud scraping noises against the rigorous back and forth motion from the two sweaty bodies grinding furiously against one another.

Ginny had reached a hand down to finger her clit to see if she could squeeze out one more orgasm before the end, hoping to peak with Mundungus shoved far up her arse. After some stroking, Ginny was clenching around his cock once more in a second orgasm.

“Oh, fuck me!” Mundungus shouted as he came, feeling like his head would pop with her sphincter gripping him so tightly as she came herself.

Ginny felt him twitch and throb as he dumped his load up her arse.

With a sigh is exhaustion, Mundungus slumped forward, resting his sweaty bald head in the middle of Ginny's back.

“Boy, I didn't think that aphrodisiac would work so well,” he admitted with mild astonishment.

Ginny stirred underneath him. “Oh, it's still working on me.”

“Really?” he asked, as he gently pulled his cock out of her arse and sat back down in the kitchen chair, his trousers hanging about his ankles.

Ginny stood up and turned around to let Mundungus drink in the sight of her entirely nude for him to view. “Yes, I can still feel it coursing through me.” Her hand started playing with her nipples once more. “You gave me quite a lot. And given how I was already frustrated and tense before I got here, I still need some relief.”

“Oh, fuck me silly,” he sighed more to himself than as a request.

“I think I saw a vial or two of Invigoration Draught upstairs in the bathroom. Do you think maybe you could take some and then finish taking care of me until this potion wears off,” she asked.

Mundungus groaned and threw his head back, wondering if he'd needed to be admitted to St. Mungo's for exhaustion before this aphrodisiac ran its course and was done in this young witch's body. But, since he started it, he was certainly going to finish it.

“What else did you have in mind, my precious little buggery toy?”

“Well,” she began, but gave him another meek look up through her lashes, “I was wondering how long you could make your tongue. Long enough so you could tongue fuck me on my back while you rammed that huge, thick knob into my arse again?”

“Double penetration at the same time? My, what a shameless hussy you are. Pity the wizard who you give your cunny's cherry to, for you'll grind him to bones in bed, though I'll give it a try while honoring my oath and leave my cock out of that _virgin_ hole.” 

Mundungus stood up, and used his wand to fasten his trousers. He held out his hand. “My cock and tongue is for you to command, my two-Sickel whore.”

Ginny smiled and placed her hand in his and led him upstairs to the one bedroom that was made up, after a quick stop by the bathroom for a quick clean up before round two began.

Mundungus fell asleep a very happy and thoroughly exhausted wizard that night. Who ever sent him that Owl to come over, he wanted to shake that wizard's hand and buy him a couple drinks.

 

Molly burst through the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, worry creasing her brow. “Ginny? Ginny!” she called out with great concern.

“Right here, mum,” the youngest Weasley replied from the kitchen.

Molly went swooping past the wards set for Snape and entered the kitchen, with Arthur close behind to find their youngest daughter finishing up the last of the breakfast dishes and putting them away.

“How was everything,” her father asked.

“Kind of boring and quiet. Mrs. Black kept yelling periodically throughout the night, and the house still creaks a bit. I found a couple books to read to keep me occupied, but otherwise boring, boring, boring,” Ginny said petulantly, looking like she couldn't wait to go back home to the Burrow.

“Well, we're glad you were somewhere safe for the night. The house is finished, charms are in place and now it's also unplottable, until Bill and Fleur's wedding,” Molly updated Ginny on the goings on. “Now if we go away and you're left home alone, at least I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe and nothing will happen to you.”

Ginny turned back around and hid a smirk that threatened to creep upon her lips. “That sounds wonderful, Mum.” 

“Yes, well, if you're all packed, let's head back home now, shall we?” Arthur prompted Ginny as he grabbed her overnight bag by the kitchen door while Molly packed up the leftover food.

As Ginny walked along the corridor towards the front door, she reflected on the day, glad she got Mundungus up and out the door shortly before her parents came back. 

_'Thought he could slip me something into my tea? Ha. Having Fred and George as my brothers, I know when something has been slipped into my tea. And I can't believe he thought I actually drank any of it. To think I let him think he had the better of me, but it make him happier–and harder. Thank God, he never tried to kiss me last night, since his breath still stank. At least I made him work for it, and I had enough orgasms last night to last me until school begins,'_ she thought to herself.

Ginny also conceded that eavesdropping on the Slytherin girls that Spring really paid off. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis really knew what they were talking about when they each agreed that older wizards make the best lovers, sharing their own experiences in graphic detail enough to make Ginny consider how she could get in on some of that experience herself.

She still couldn't believe Mundungus took the bait and showed up at the house based upon an anonymously written letter she Owled him about food and a clean bed. And she was very thankful he took the hint and bathed before he attempted to slip that aphrodisiac into her tea, which was easy enough to fake, given she was already pretty damn horny to begin with.

And as for the Veritaserum, well of course she didn't imbibe any. Of course, Dean had gone down on her before, but he wasn't very good at it and complained about her taste. And his cock was as skinny as a chipolata sausage, which she could barely feel when she did let Dean fuck her up the arse. Ginny was entirely truthful Dean never brought her to orgasm, and that his finger technique was sorely lacking.

But as to her virginity? Well, Ginny really was saving that for Harry, hoping she could get him alone before the wedding and get him to finally do the deed, letting him take her maidenhead. She just hoped Harry's cock was going to be as large, or nearly as large, as Mundungus' was. And she would certainly have to teach Harry that tongue charm Old Dung taught her.


End file.
